1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouring mouth member which is provided with an intermediate resin layer having barrier property which is integrally formed with a tubular container or a container such as a pouch or the like, and more particularly, to a pouring mouth member for a container which is continuously formed to prevent the exposure of an end portion of the intermediate resin layer having barrier property of the pouring mouth member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for pouring a content such as mustard or horseradish in a paste form or toothpaste from a container such as a tubular container, a beverage pouch, a transfusion pouch or the like which contains the content, a pouring mouth member is connected to the container and such a container has been widely used as a tubular container or a pouch provided with a pouring opening member.
Further, for making use of advantages that respective resins have and for compensating for defects that respective resins have, multi-layered containers have been used in various fields of packaging.
For example, by making use of the moisture resistance and the hygiene which polyolefin resin has, a container which uses the polyolefin resin as material of an inner layer thereof, uses resin having barrier property such as ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer or the like as material of an intermediate layer to compensate for the deficiency of gas barrier property of the polyolefin resin and laminates these inner layer and the intermediate layer has been widely used.
In this case, the polyolefin layers which are formed at both sides of the ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer layer perform the complementary action to prevent the lowering of the barrier property of the ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer layer due to moisture.
On the other hand, a technique to adopt a multi-layered pouring mouth member in a container such as a pouch or the like is proposed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 128317/1999, for example.
By providing a resin layer having barrier property also to a pouring mouth member for a container, the vaporization of a flavor component to the outside of the container can be prevented and the transmission of oxygen into the inside of the container is suppressed where by the preservation of a content is enhanced.
However, a conventional multi-layered pouring mouth member for a container which uses the resin having barrier property as the intermediate layer is liable to expose the intermediate layer formed of resin having barrier property at an upper end portion and/or at a lower end portion thereof. Accordingly, there have been problems such as the lowering of barrier property due to the absorption of moisture by the resin having barrier property, the peeling-off of the resin having barrier property, the unnecessary contact with a content and the insufficient hermetic contact between the pouring mouth member and the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pouring mouth member for a container which is integrally formed with a tubular container or a container such as a pouch or the like and which is continuously formed to prevent the exposure of an end portion of the intermediate resin layer having barrier property of the pouring mouth member.